The present invention relates to a transmission mechanism for driving the needle arm of a mini-sewing machine smoothly and stably.
Various mini-sewing machines are known and widely accepted by travelers and housekeepers for the advantage of mobility. According to conventional methods, a crank shaft is commonly used and driven by a DC motor to alternatively move the needle arm up and down in performing the process of stitching. The main disadvantage of this crank shaft operated transmission mechanism is that the crank shaft vibrates when it is reciprocated, and therefore the needle may be deviated from the course.